Super Mario Moose
Super Mario Moose ( スーパーマリオムース, Super Mario Mousse in Japan,) is a Mario game for the . It is a 3D platformer and has a new powerup, the Moose Mushroom. It is the eighth 3D Mario game overall. It is produced by Gigabyte Gaming. It comes with the Gamer. Story Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Princess Peach are walking through when they hear a roar. Bowser falls from the sky, capturing all the moose and Princess Peach herself. Bowser then hops on to his airship and flies to his new Moose Fortress. Mario runs after him, and the others run with him. Gameplay Super Mario Moose is a 3D platformer, similar to Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario 3D World. Like past games, Super Mario Moose has an open world (though with a obvious path), a Goal Pole, and a time limit. Star Coins are in the game, with three being in every level. These can be used to unlock levels in the two secret worlds. Many power-ups return to this game, including the Fire Flower and the Double Cherry from Super Mario 3D World. Super Mario Moose allows up to four players to play at once, using Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad as playable characters. Miivatars were also added in an update February 6, 2016. If someone wants to join or drop out, they just need to go to the menu and drop out or drop in. Like past games, players can enter bubbles and pick up/throw other players. Unlike Super Mario 3D World, each player has a separate amount of lives. Worlds Super Mario Moose has 9 main worlds, along with two bonus worlds. Each of the main worlds have six levels, with five regular levels and one fortress. The bonus worlds have seven levels, with five regular levels and a castle and a fortress. Toad Houses reappear in the game, and Enemy Blockades return from Super Mario 3D World. When the player collects all 3 Star Coins in a level, a bar at the top of the screen will show the 3 coins for the level. The worlds are: Moose Meadows A grassland world, and also where the games story begins. The boss of this world is Larry Koopa. Danger Walrus Desert A desert themed world. The boss is Iggy Koopa. Guinea Pig Glacier An snow themed world. The boss of this world is Lemmy Koopa. Wombat Water World An ocean/beach world. The first boss of this world is Wendy O. Koopa, and the second boss is a first encounter with Bowser Jr.. Joey Jungle A jungle themed world. The boss of this world is Roy Koopa. Monkey Mountains A mountain world. The first boss is Troopa Koopa, and the second boss is a second encounter with Bowser Jr. Crocodile Clouds A cloud themed world. The boss is Morton Koopa Jr.. Llama Land A crazy world. The boss of this world is Ludwig von Koopa. Moose Fortress Bowser's Castle, modified to be the Moose Fortress, and the final main world of the game. The first boss is Kamek, the second boss is a final encounter with Bowser Jr., and the final boss is Bowser, who later turns into Moose Bowser. World Boom Boom One of the two bonus worlds of the game. Before entering the world, Mario and co. discover that Boom Boom has kidnapped and caged Princess Daisy. The first boss is Boom Boom, and the second boss is a harder fight with Boom Boom. World Pom Pom The other bonus world of the game. Before entering the world, the gang discovers that Pom Pom has kidnapped Toadette. The first boss is Pom Pom, and the second boss is a harder Pom Pom fight. World Galaxy (DLC) The only downloadable world. This world mainly focuses on a Super Mario Galaxy theme, and has Mario and co. teaming up with Rosalina to save the Lumas. The first boss is King Kaliente and the second boss is Bouldergeist. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Fan Games Category:Super Mario Games Category:Super Mario Fanon Games Category:Gamer Category:2015 Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformers